Daisuke Hayate (TBF)
Daisuke Hayate (大輔ハヤテ, Daisuke Hayate) is a Shinigami formerly of the'' Gotei 13's 6th Division. When the Hell King descended upon the Material World, Daisuke Hayate was transformed into a tainted entity that walks the "Blighted Lands" of the formerly living. He refers to himself as, ''The Blighted Shinigam''i, for the taint that exists and empowers him to keep living. Appearance Daisuke retains the appearance of a young and physically resilient man, visibly appearing to be at times in his late teens while at his more serious moments looks to be in in his late 20's. With orange-hued brown hair enamoring his head, with a complexion that shifts from a fair tint to a pale color with violet veins protruding from his neck to face while his eyes shift from a normal hazel to a golden yellow with a black proximate coloration. His body sports various elongated scars, jagged and smooth in variation, to signify the many battles he's had as the Blighted Shinigami. Powerfully built muscles refined into a controlled toning, Daisuke not only has an attractive appearance but an intimidating one. His default clothing, overall, hasn't changed much. His Shikhakushō still sports a white sash that's tied around his waistline, while the rest is a matte black and white in hue. His sandals have been changed out in favor of conventional metal boots, clasped together by jagged welding and makeshift debris, while the same could be said of his forearms and shins with similar rusty colored metal armor for protection from the elements and unnecessary accidents. Additions to his attire also include a crimson bandoleer that holds his Zanpakutō over his shoulder, with a yellow tassle for aesthetic tastes, matching his yellow-tinted goggles he uses to see past the Blight Land's frequent storms. Personality Daisuke's personality, is a complicated one to say the least. Having been brought up with a traditional upbringing within his Clan, he had the utmost determination to make a name for himself within the Gotei 13 and bring his family honor in his actions. That enthusiasm has long since died out, replaced by an unforgiveable curtling rage towards the source of his condition and those who are left to inhabit the wasteland he calls, "The Blighted Lands." Solemn around any form of company, Daisuke prefers solitude in the quiet hours of the day, when all is calm. His mind is plagued in his waking hours with memories of happier times and haunting ideas of what could've happened to his family, the Gotei 13, and the Soul Society in the time he's been gone. Rarely will he show any form of emotion to his guests other than indifferent silence or barely controlled anguish. In the heat of battle, Daisuke's blood will boil and often invoke a darker side of him, having been awakened since been tainted years ago. A form of blighted Hollowfication, Daisuke's visage will become enamored by a sickly hued coloration as his eyes shift to a coloration similar to that of a Hollow's. Donning an aura similar to dark energy, his body will be overflowing with negative aspects as he flies across the battlefield and will often disembowel his prey in the most grotesque and vicious manners possible. A deep yearning to end the curse that is upon himself and the land that was the realm of the living is always on the back of his mind. Companionship not far behind, but the desire to help restore order and balance to the world compels him to keep living and never descend permanently into the madness that boils within his soul. But with a heart filled with tainted, bloodthirsty vengeance only time will tell how long it will be before Daisuke becomes consumed with nothing but hate and despair. Synopsis Affiliations History Daisuke was brought up as an upstanding young man. Living a happy life with his small Clan, having served dutifully enough for the Gotei 13 that it earned a place within the lower reaches of the Seireitei, Daisuke lived the life of both a minor noble and a commoner. He'd often take any opportunity to explore the Rukonagi district and the hillsides beyond the Soul Society. With childhood friends in tow, they'd pretend to be like the legendary Shinigami who'd venture into the wilderness or into the World of the Living to track down Hollows and preform the rite of Konso upon pluses. A promise between children that they'd all become Shinigami together at the Shinō Academy. It wouldn't be long until Daisuke would graduate the Shinō Academy within the 3rd Year, joining up underneath 6th Division for his excellency and proficiency in the Shinigami Combat arts and strategy. In a matter of a few years, he became the 7th Seat of the Division and was starting to gain significant notice among his comrades for his studious efforts to better his own talents as well as to complete all objectives with the utmost care and respect. This never meant he didn't allow himself time to socialize with his fellow seated officers or the unseated members of the Division. In fact, he was known to be quite popular for his likeable personality and infectious enthusiastic charm. Hopeless idealist or not, many have found his spark of wholehearted desire to better everything around him to be a drive for all others to continue doing their best within the Division. However, a fateful day occurred where all that changed. Sent to deal with an unusual string of activity outside the perimeter of Karakura Town, Daisuke went alone during the time that the Gotei 13 was assaulted by the nefarious leader of Hell. Though he was driven back, many casualties were inflicted upon their ranks, mostly among the upper ranked leadership. It wouldn't end there, of course. Daisuke became a victim in his own way as the essence of the Hell King spread a noxious and deadly wave of Dark Energy that consumed the World of the Living with its life desecrating properties. Due to the infancy of his Zanpakutō, his strong will, and the essence of the Hell King's blood dwelling within the blackened waves of hellish energy, Daisuke found a way to unconsciously absorb its energy in order to blend and dwell past its scourging process. In the end, he found that he became an abomination, never worth returning or being seen by any comrade of the Gotei 13. This corruptive, blighted power transformed his Zanpakutō and all of his natural abilities into something of nightmares, as he learned that the husks of millions of deceased humans along with newly formed Hellspawn creatures took refuge in the charred and magma encrusted landscape. Taking a personal responsibility to rid the world of these "native inhabitants", Daisuke continues a one-man crusade to annihilate all forms of prejudicely grotesque entities around the major population areas and the wildernesses, hoping one day someone and anyone would come back to purify the earth and return it to its original state. Natural Skills/Abilities '''Volatile Spiritual Power': One thing known about Daisuke's spiritual energy, is the volatility of its power. High enough to surpass that of the required levels for Captains within the Gotei 13, the sheer power behind his spiritual energy can invoke a level of intimidating searing heat as well as a overwhelming spiritual pressure compared to a vast lake of fire. Endowing himself in a cloak of flames that could scorch the landscape for a great gait, Daisuke's spirit energy is heated enough to scorch the lowest of entities, while causing intense pain for those within his proximity. With his spiritual power brought forth to the surface, it is almost impossible to cool him unless he does so by will. The element of ice and water can do nothing to sate the neverending fiery hunger. As if standing in the heart of an inferno, any fool enough to challenge Daisuke (especially when roused with anger or madness) will feel the full force of his incinerative fury. Inhuman Physical Power: As a result to the taint that flows through his veins, Daisuke has acquired an inhuman level of resilience, strength, and reflexes that would be thought unordinary. Though it is not uncommon for those of high seated officers, including Captains, to possess high levels of physical strength (may it be with our without the aid of Spiritual Power) Daisuke's attributes are more linked to his unique biological features rather than his tainted high spiritual power. Zanjutsu Mastery: A master of the blade, even as a child, Daisuke has studied multiple forms to better invoke the best damage and outmatch his opponents of all forms and shapes. The art of Kendo, in which he employs the fullest of his brute force against a target in the most focused manner possible. With a solid defense and a near unstoppable offense, it is the most suitable method of dispatching the more durable, stubborn enemies that he comes across, if not to inflict the most damage in a short span of time. With Kenjutsu, he employs a series of Shunpo-related techniques, in which he overwhelms his enemies with hyper-speed combat. This aimed to keep his foes guessing, on the defensive, and not gain an opportunity to return a counterattack back towards his person. In this form, he trades hands and varies his bodily stance to better increase versatility in order to dispatch his enemy or land the one lucky strike through their otherwise resilient defenses. Hohō Mastery: In tune with his Zanjutsu styles of combat, Daisuke has mastered the abilities revolving around Hohō. His Shunpo, comparable that of a seasoned Captain's, is capable of making dozens of "steps" simultaneously when the need for evasion or hyper-speed attack is required. Even a long distance version of his Shunpo is capable of making great treks across the harsh landscape of the Material World, despite its irregularly leveled valleys and hillsides, showing great deft ability to maneuver around debris and hazardous areas without effort. Kidō Practictioner: Though not his forte, Daisuke has mastered a handful of practical and useful Kidōs in order to better himself to survive the harsh environment of the blighted lands. Healing, barriers, and modified destructive spells to destroy his hated Blight Landers, Daisuke is a man of unpredictable and effective talents when employing the few spells he has at his disposal. Hakuda Specialist: Deferring to his blade rather than his fists, Daisuke is quite capable when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. Using a combination of soft style to throw off the momentum of his enemies and hard style to inflict heavy damage upon their bodies, Daisuke is capable of employing both brute force and finesse when engaging enemies with bare hands as his only weapon. Even the occasional thrust, kick, or punch while wielding a weapon is exceptionally dangerous to his enemies due to his unique physical attributes. Blight Sense: Due to his body being imbued with the essence of the Hell King's blood and his miasmic dark energy taint, Daisuke has the ability to detect and predict movements of "Blight Landers" and creatures originating from Hell. In his unconsciousness, he can even see fragments of the Hell King, capable of "watching" him as it were and see what dark horizon the future for the remaining survivors he has in store. Equipment Modified Denreishinki: Having since lost its original purpose to track Hollows and receive orders from the Soul Society, Daisuke used existing materials within the World of the Living to modify it for a different directive. Installed not only to officially map out territories claimed by "Blight Landers" , but also designate "Safe Havens" for himself and any potential allies to venture towards. While it has the potential to communicate, Daisuke has discouraged himself from using it recklessly for such a selfish reason. Pet Jigokuchō: Formerly used to guide himself to the World of the Living and the Soul Society through Dangai Precipice World, its purpose has all been nulled by the apocalypse namely called, "The Blight" by Daisuke. Nicknamed Mangetsu ''after a close friend's Zanpakutō name, it is the only form of companionship that Daisuke has allowed himself to possess since the his self-imposed exile from the Soul Society. Zanpakutō '''Retsujitsu' (烈日, retsujitsu; lit. "Scorching Sun."): Daisuke's Zanpakutō, Retsujitsu, has an elegantly crafted appearance. A square shaped tsuba with inscribed designs similar to a sun's upon its surface, with a crimson threaded handle. The blade itself is enamored in bronze, allowing it to glow orange when heated with spirit energy, reflecting this look upon its pommel with its four and a half foot length. Shikai Form: With the release command, "Rend the Heavens and Earth Asunder," Daisuke's Zanpakutō becomes immaterial and enraptures his whole being. His Shikhakushō is transformed into a blazing cloak of flames, giving him the appearance of a golden-orange Sun from afar and a fiery demon in person. Even his physical attributes, such as his hair, eyes, and skin may appear that it is intermittenly birthing this neverending source of flames. Having only one other Zanpakutō to compare to in the history of the Soul Society, Daisuke's Shikai alone looks like the avarice of total incineration for those who stand in his path. At any point in time his right hand can create a double-edged blade composed of super-heated tongues, further endowing the visage of him being a living and breathing avatar of scorching star fire. Karo Gaitō (火炉外套, karo gaitou; lit. "Furnace Cloak."): The passive technique activated upon the Shikai's release. It is the blazing garments that continuously birth flames upon and around his own body, giving him the appearance of a fiery visage of death. This armor of flames not only adds protection against attacks from his enemies, but also increases damage from close proximation and measures the sheer volume of power he has at his disposal to employ against his foes. Hinokuruma (火の車, hinokuruma; lit. "Fiery Chariot."): Using the flames upon his person, Daisuke can create momentum and force around his person by generating pressurized, exerting jetstreams of fire. Not only does this give him the aura of a comet, allowing him to move at incredible momentum and versatile speed, but it can allow Daisuke to hit multiple targets with fiery blindsiding strikes as well as one ultimate charge slash or thrust with an explosion at its tip. Hitodama (人魂, hitodama; lit. "Supernatural Fire Ball."): A powerful exertion of his Zanpakutō's destructive power. By charging a large volume of compressed and controlled flames into a sphere within the palm of his hand, he can fire it like an artillery cannon. With speed comparably higher than his own Hinokuruma technique, the Hitodama careens towards its target with admirably guided prowess before exploding within a pyre of super-heated flames, scorching anything within its gale to ashes, with only the most durable of beings left with a major scorching to their bodies. Hiken (ひ剣, hi ken; lit. "Sun Blade."): When compressing his spirit energy in perfect coalescing harmony with his Zanpakutō's flames, he can form a double-edged blade of condensed fire of incredible power. Capable of not only cutting through metal like butter, but also extending in length and expanding in gait to become a fiery pillar of heated death. Very few can escape the clutches of Hiken, as its reach is far and swift, as well as massive in gait when it wants to be. It is considered to be the ultimate weapon for Retsujitsu. Bankai Shōnetsu Jigoku (焦熱地獄, shounetsujigoku; lit. "Inferno."): Invoked through a voluminous release of flames in a vertical posture, it twists and turns similar to a tornado before receding back to its source, directly within a crimson-lit version of its sealed form. Daisuke's Shikhakushō transforms from a fiery cloak into a stream-lined, tighter fit coat. A white underlined sleeveless jacket is seen worn underneath the coat, contrasting in coloration and appearance to the rest of his attire. A single golden chain is buttoned upon the pectoral areas of his coat, just underneath where his crimson tassle collar begins. With crimson tassles sported upon the recesses of his sleeves and collar, along with a pair of red-tassled boots. Finishing off with a matching crimson sash tied around his waist, it is a Bankai worthy of imposing visage and cool stature. Hyper-Compressed Spiritual Power: Due to the nature of his Bankai, Daisuke is now enabled to move and control his power with a much higher caliber of ease. Able to move nearly five times the speed of what he was previously allowed by reflex alone, Daisuke can also exert transparent waves of heated energy towards any direction of his choosing, even invoking it as a means of protection against projectiles or inferior attacks. With this degree of control and power, Daisuke is considered to be in his prime when donning his Bankai in battle. Superior Physical Attributes: Due to the nature of his spiritually compressed power, he is endowed with strength that goes into the realm of superhuman. With techniques such as Shunpo ''and Hakuda techniques being a mere afterthought when motions are invoked, Daisuke demonstrates to surpass nearly all forms of Shinigami combat as an ascended being, capable of fighting some of the worst that the Blighted Lands have to offer. Yomi Reiki (黄泉霊気, yomi reiki; lit. "Hades Aura."): A superior technique that supercedes Karo Gaitō, it is a transparent field of compressed heat, incapable of being registered by the naked eye. If one was to touch Daisuke without consent, or rather be touched by him with malicious intent, their skin would be scalded and turned to ash in a matter of seconds due to the intensity of heat his spiritual power is employing passively. With a mere exertion, this aura can encompass a wide field capable of protecting others within its space as well as push back offending combatants and enemies. Kaijin Hōkō (灰燼咆哮, kaijin houkou; lit. "Complete Destruction Roar."): With a simple inhalation, Daisuke can focus his spiritual energy within the depths of his chest, near the core of his spiritual power within his empowered being. With a loud exhaling shout, Daisuke can breathe white flames towards his foes in a wide or focused manner, instantaneously burning anything to a crisp in line of his sight. Maken (魔剣, ma ken; lit. "Demon Blade."): The name for the physical bladed manifestation of his Zanpakutō's sword. Despite its physical construct, it is far from inferior to the Shikai's Hiken. Capable of harnessing the hyper-compressed, transparent flames that bathe Daisuke's being into the edge of his blade, Daisuke can carve through entire landscapes with ease. As if guided by a focused beam, akin to a laser, this blade's form can be invisibly manipulated to take any form that Daisuke can conjur within reason of his sword's movements. Still considered the strongest of his abilities within his Bankai, Daisuke regards his blade as a weapon of mass destruction in the grand scale of warfare. Hellspawn Hollowfication A form of malfested corruption, melded with a partially successful Hollowfication process, Daisuke's soul is imbued with abilities that blend Hollowity with the miasmic dark energies of the Hell King with a sampling of his blood for control. This endows him with great strength, catalyzed by his Zanpakutō for perfected control. It also is a more visible affect of the taint that courses through his veins and brings out the strongest of its affects. '''Controlled Mask': A form that Daisuke has endowed to bolster his latent Shinigami abilities to an entirely different league. Donned upon his Bankai's Shikhakushō, it undergoes significant aesthetic changes. The crimson tassles upon the outer recesses of his sleeves disappear, as the sleeves themselves conform into tight leather full-armed gloves. A crimson tassle is formed out of the crimson sash formerly tied around his waist, flowing down around his upper thighs and posterior like a blood-red-furred skirt. Bone lattice armor overlays his waistline and outer thighs, as well as fasten rounded pauldrons over his shoulders, and bone clasped boots with crimson tassles flourishing about. Bone armor latches over his upper torso and back, protecting his spinal, sternum, ribs, and vital organs while leading up to a jaw-clasping mask of teeth, oozing tongues of orange-yellow flames between its recesses. A pair of horns also protrude over his head, leading up from concealed guards that protect his temples and ears respectively. Incredible Spiritual Power: Capable of causing the skies of any atmosphere to darken, form an orange hue with lightning raining down upon the extended landscape, Daisuke's spiritual power is considerably dangerous to contend with. With the sole intent of annihilating any form of opposition standing in his path, all of his abilities are boosted tremendously due to the dramatic raise to his own independant supply of already significant spiritual energy. Enhanced Physical Power: His priorly known superhuman feats transcend into the realm of ungodly power. Able to crush plateaus and mountainsides with ease, Daisuke's brute force and strength is comparably higher than even the strongest of average Arrancars, Quincy, and Shinigami respectively. Only the highest of evolved and transcended beings can hope to be a match to his insane physical force. Enhanced Durability: Capable of withstanding even greated degrees of wounds and damage, Daisuke is capable of tanking some of the most threatening of techniques and attacks effortlessly. Even placing himself in between comrades as a living shield in between otherwise lethal projectiles, Daisuke can shrug off most damage and continue fighting at his peak until his power completely disperses. Behind the scenes/Trivia *All affiliated pics are drawn by SKurasa, whom I have gained personal permission to use his work. Thanks a lot buddy! ^^ *Default Appearance Pic's credit for creation goes to Cayo :) *The idea behind Daisuke's tainted powers and survival is similar to how the Grey Wardens (of Dragon Age) resist the malfested properties of the Blight's taint. By consuming the essence of the Darkspawn, they master the taint enough to both sense Darkspawn, the Archdemon, and resist its deadly affects. In a similar parallel, Daisuke's body and infantile Zanpakutō absorb the exposed "blood" of the Hell King within the maelstrom of deadly energy flooding the living world, allowing his being to harmonize and become part of it, rather than rejecting it within death. Category:Gotei 13